


Dog Pile

by headless777



Series: quacknoblade stories by headless [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Hound Army, M/M, Very little dialogue, cuddleing, quackity lives with techno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headless777/pseuds/headless777
Summary: Quackity is touch starved and and takes a nap with the dogs
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: quacknoblade stories by headless [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122881
Comments: 6
Kudos: 408
Collections: QNB_DISCORD_FICS





	Dog Pile

**Author's Note:**

> This was for my bud on a discord server

Quackity wary affectionate person. He likes cuddling and soft, warm, touches. However, when you've ran away from a government that you once helped run and are now living with what seems to be a stoic bastard. Cuddles and touches come few and far between. And it was so cold in the arctic. 

Previously mentioned stoic bastard, the Technoblade himself, had gone out to hunt and get some more food and left the house under Quackity’s watch. The house and feed the dogs. Sometimes it would be the other way around, but Quackity offered to stay. 

He had just finished up cleaning the kitchen when he grabbed the meat to go to the dog house and feed them. He walked in and they were trying to get at the food already. He went around getting them all up and to walk around a bit, and handed out the food. 

It was calming and nice. He enjoyed these sort of domestic moments that happened while he lived out here. These moments were sitting in the dog house while surrounded by their warmth. They were waking up to see a fresh pot of coffee already made, and a plate of breakfast left out for you. They were falling asleep on the couch and waking up in your bed, or in Techno’s case, spread out on the sofa with a blanket. They were giving each other things simply because they reminded one of the other. 

These were Quackity’s thoughts as he sat in the dog house giving all of them the attention they wanted. Some of the biggers layed down behind him and he leaned back. More coming and getting comfortable around him and on his lap. Quackity smiled to himself, finally getting the physical contact he had been craving for awhile. He didn’t even feel himself start to drift off.

\-----

Techno had just come home from hunting and getting food. When he walked into the house he expected to see Quackity sat on the couch or in the kitchen. He usually came to the door to greet him when he came home. 

“Quackity?” He called into the house. Only silence responded and that was extremely rare with the bird being here. He can feel worry building up as he walks up to the second floor. Nothing, not even a stray feather.  _ He must have cleaned  _ Techno things absent-mindedly. 

Going back down and into the kitchen he checks the cabinets and sees the dog meat is gone. He goes out towards the dog house and looks around. There in the corner lag Quackity fast asleep with all the dogs past out around him.

A small smile passed on Techno’s face when he saw him. He walked over, having to move some of the dogs away to get to the sleeping bird. 

A few dogs let out whines causing Quackity to stir. Techno hooked his arms under his legs and around his back lifting him up. Quackity curled into his warmth instantly. One of his hands moved to grip his shirt.

When they made it back inside Techno went to lay Quackity down, but he wouldn't let go. 

"Please stay." He spoke quietly, sleep making him lose some of his filter. "Just lay with me."

"I- What?" Techno could feel hisbface heating up as he tried to pull away.

"I want to be close to you." Quackity’s eyes opened half lidded. Looking at the man standing over him tiredly. "Warm." He emphasized with a strong tug that made Techno stumble forward. 

He landed beside Quackity on the small bed. There was hardly any room for the both of them. 

Quackity buried his head in Techno’s chest wrapping his arms around his torso. "Touch." Is all he mumbled before falling asleep. 

If Techno had been an any less reasonable person he would have told you his face was on fire. Luckily it was simply a massive flush spread across his face. The smaller man had made it very clear what he wanted, so he slowly lowered his arm to cup the back of his head and pulled Quackity a little closer. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked that! I take requests if you want to leave any! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed that, kuddo's and feedback are appreciated!


End file.
